Accidents
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie is torn apart when his friends are in a bad car accident. Mark tries to help him feel better untill his friends wake up. one shot


"mmm Bonnie, your warm." Mark yawned softly. Bonnie smiled and pulled him closer.  
"so I've been told." Bonnie smiles winking. Mark blushed slightly and smiled. Mark rolled over slightly and kissed him softly. Bonnie pinned him kissed him deeply. Mark smiled, kissing back deeply. they made out a bit before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. they pulled apart and looked at his bedroom doorway. Mark muttered and got up.  
"hello?" Mark ask answering the door. an officer stood there, he didn't look happy.  
"Markiplier?" the officer ask. Mark nodded. "I'm Officer Doyle. you need to come with me, there's been an accident." Doyle said. Mark was instantly worried.  
"who was hurt?" Mark ask.  
"we don't know their names, but the car was registered to you." Doyle said. Mark started getting dressed.  
"what happened?" Mark ask.  
"a drunk driver hit them head on." Doyle replied. Mark ran to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie! they guys are hurt!" Mark exclaimed. Bonnie jumped up and raced out. they headed for the hospital. the officer led them down the hall to a room. they ran up to Freddy.  
"Freddy?" Bonnie ask tearfully. he looked pretty bad. his arm and leg were broken and his head was bandaged. he had scrapes and bruises everywhere.  
"he was thrown from the car." Doyle said.  
"wh-where are the other two?" Mark ask.  
"they were in the front, they're in surgery. I'm sorry. thats all I know." Doyle said. Bonnie took hold of Freddy's hand tightly. Freddy was like a brother to him. a few hours later, they rolled Chica's unconscious body in. she was worse then Freddy. most of her body was in casts or bandaged. she had stitches and scrapes and bruises everywhere as well.  
"she was a passenger. she broke most her bones." Doyle sighed. Bonnie ran over to her, as did Mark. he couldn't even hold her hand, they were broken and or bandaged.  
"oh Chica." Bonnie said tearing up. Chica was the only one he knew before they were killed. he cried softly. Mark held him.  
"wh-where's Foxy?" Mark ask.  
"the driver?" Doyle ask. Mark nodded and Doyle shook his head. "surgery probably." Doyle sighed. six hours after they got to the hospital, they brought Foxy in. he was the worst. every part of him was covered in bandages or casts. what little skin could be seen, was purple and blue. he was in a coma, they didn't think he'd ever wake up. Bonnie fell to his knee's and sobbed. his family was dying. Mark knelt down beside him and held him.  
"it's okay baby. it's okay." Mark soothed. before Bonnie could argue, a groan caught their attention. they both jumped up and ran over to Freddy. his eye's slowly fluttered open.  
"wh-what happened?" Freddy muttered. Bonnie held his hand tightly.  
"you guys were in a car accident. drunk driver hit you." Mark said softly. Freddy's eye's flew open.  
"wh-where are the others?!" Freddy exclaimed, trying to get up. he cried out in pain.  
"easy Freddy, they're over there." Mark said. Freddy managed to turn his head.  
"dear god!" Freddy cried tearing up. Chica whimpered and came to.  
"owww. owie." Chica whimpered. Mark went over to her. "M-Mark? what happened?" Chica ask.  
"drunk driver hit you guys. Freddy's over there... Foxy's... over there." Mark said and pointed. Chica looked over and burst into tears seeing Foxy.  
"i-it was my fault!" Chica cried.  
"no the drunk driver hit you guys." Mark soothed.  
"w-will he wake up?" Chica ask crying. Mark bit his lip and sighed.  
"I don't know Chica." Mark admited. Chica sobbed.  
"it's okay Chica. Fo-Foxy's too stubborn not to wake up." Freddy said. days went by. at almost a week, they were losing hope. they didn't think he'd ever wake up. almost two weeks later, they heard a muffled groan, as Foxy jaw was broken. Bonnie and Mark instantly raced over to him. Foxy couldn't talk to them like the others though, his jaw was broken and wired shut, and his hands were broken and burned. his left eye was swollen shut and his right eye could barley open.  
"Foxy?" Mark ask softly. Foxy looked over at him. "blink once for yes, twice for no. do you know who we are." Mark said. it took Foxy a moment but he blinked when he remembered. Mark sighed in relief. "do you remember what happened?" Mark ask. Foxy blinked twice. "you, Freddy, and Chica were in a car accident. you were driving. the others are okay. they're over there sleeping." Mark pointed. Foxy's eye followed his finger and he noticed Freddy in a wheel chair beside Chica, both sound asleep. he seemed to visible relax.  
"you look awful." Bonnie said, with a slight smile. Foxy glared at him the best he could and Bonnie laughed. "I'm sorry. I had to." Bonnie smiled. it was obvious he'd been crying. Foxy furrowed his eye brow and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie seemed to know what he meant and wiped his eye's. "they were talking about pulling your plug." Bonnie muttered. Foxy seemed shocked.  
"you've been out two weeks." Mark said. Foxy whined questioningly and Mark nodded. a yawn caught their attention.  
"morning Chica." Mark said.  
"hi." Chica sighed. she caught sight of Foxy watching her and grined. "Foxy! your awake!" Chica exclaimed. all Foxy could do though was stare at her. that didn't seem to bother Chica though. she smiled brightly at him. Foxy managed a partical smile and whimpered softly when it hurt. Chica frowned slightly.  
"he can't talk back Chica. his jaw is wired shut until it heals." Mark said.  
"oh." Chica said softly. she looked at Foxy, his golden yellow eye, still watching her. "thats okay! now he'll listen better!" Chica giggled. Foxy pouted the best he could with out hurting himself. his eye sparkled though, defying him. "are you okay Foxy?" Chica ask worriedly. Foxy blinked twice to assure her. Chica nodded slightly. Freddy yawned and his eye's opened.  
"this chair sucks." Freddy muttered.  
"Freddy! Foxy woke up!" Chica exclaimed excitedly. Foxy was getting tired by this time and fell asleep. Freddy smiled.  
"thats good." Freddy said.  
"I think he fell asleep too." Bonnie said checking. he smiled and nodded. "yup he's out." Bonnie chuckled. the other driver had died on impacted, but they were luckier and had survived. Bonnie would be extra cautious for a while and Mark knew there would be sever nightmares about this, but Mark would be there to comfort him.


End file.
